Mortal Kombat: Oni Invasion
by Elven2
Summary: A story that takes place directly before the events leadin up to The Deadly Alliance and directly their after
1. BackGround InforMation on Past Mortal Ko...

Background Information on the Mortal Kombat Tournaments Mortal Kombat Trilogy-  
  
For nine generations Mortal Kombat was ruled by OutWorld's finest warrior, Prince Goro. The Earth was on the brink of its destruction when a new generation of warriors was victorious in defending its Realm. The Warrior, Liu Kang, would become the new champion, but his victory was short lived as he and his comrades find themselves lured into the Outworld to compete in a second tournament. Little did they know that the tournament was merely a diversion. A scheme devised by the dark emperor to break the rules set fourth by the elder gods and witness the reincarnate of his former queen Sindel to the Earth Realm itself. This unholy act gives Shao Kahn the power to step through the dimension gates and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to seize the earth. These are the trilogy of events that comprise Shao Kahn's final attempt at taking the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance  
  
Mortal Kombat has always been and always will be. For millennia, the forces of good and evil have been locked in an eternal battle over the control of earth realm. Some seek to use the tournament to destroy all that is good, others seek vengeance, power or eternal life. Time after time each individual threat has been vanquished and earth realm has been in relative peace for years.  
  
And this is where the story begins........ 


	2. PreFace

This is my first story on this site but feel free to criticize as harshly as possible because I wish to become a better writer. Chapter 3 is up, The next person to review this please include the Html tag for text breaks because I don't think I have the write one and I would really like to keep this as simple as possible. I also just added a small page, before the preface, of Background information on some of the previous Mortal Kombat tournaments. If anyone can E-mail me the correct Background information on any Tournament I didn't include I would really appreciate that. Chapter 4 up soon  
  
  
  
Preface The Earth Realm was in danger once again. The threat wasn't but a mere Sorcerer as it had been many times past but from a Realm forgotten in the eyes of most humans. A place where only the most satanic of mortals are exiled too. The Oni... Once Denizens of the Earth Realm, the Oni were thrown into exile by the Elder Gods. They were forced to live out the rest of their lives in a region far worse then the Netherrealm, a region unnamed. Out of the flesh of these former men came the true essence of life. Pure hell emerged as there skin stretched and reformed in a less appeasing manner then it was in origin. Hatred drove these mutants out of their exile in through a portal leading to the core of the Out World. And from their it began. The populace of the Netherworld, still surviving from the last Mortal Kombat tournament was slaughtered. Their souls becoming one with the world, a part of the great beyond. They were merciless, ripping out the hearts of the old and leaving the mutilated still living bodies of the young to rot and die. It wasn't long before everyone was murdered in Out World, everyone except for the two great sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. And together after watching the mass destruction of their home world...They smiled. For it had been Quan Chi who had promised to release the Oni's after 2 of their kind had repealed Scorpions attacks against him and it had been these same two mutants who led Quan Chi's attack on the Nether Realm. It had begun... The formation of the Deadly alliance... 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Warrior Of the Light  
  
They had been sparring in the courtyard of the Shaolin temple. His name was Kung Lao, ranked second among his fellow warrior monks only to the Earth Hero Liu Kang who coincidentally was at the moment his sparring partner. The 2 men exchange bows of respect and took their respected Stances. At the moment Kung Lao had come to rely on his skill with the Shaolin fighting style, he arched 1 hand above his head in a fist while his other hung low by his left knee which was bent forward at almost a 90 degree angle. Liu countered with a Tae Kwon form, both of his hands shot forward, one of which was open palmed facing his opponent and the other open palmed bent in toward his own chest. With the speed of a true dragon Kang had opened with a bicycle kick aimed for the throat of his opponent. Seeing such a lethal blow ahead Kung strafed a few inches to his right and held his hands up to his side. The foot of the master fighter connected with the hands of his dear friend. Kung wasn't as merciful with his speed and predictability, instead of going with a trade mark spin kick he slipped to the ground in grace and preformed a sweep. "Foolish" the voice of the heavens shook the ground. Both monks turned to the sky and watched as a blinding ray of light shun down to a spot at the locus between the two men. And from the light came a man, or not a man but a God, thee God of Thunder to be exact. "Your fighting skills have diminished my friends, it has been many weeks since you last rehearsed such forms of combat. It is unwise to lack in one form as you strengthen another. But your skill is not my concern at the moment. I have come to inform the hero's of Earth Realm of a new threat to the future of humanity." Raiden's eyes flickered with a spark of electricity and he continued. "It seems the Oni have escaped from their position of exile and are seeking revenge on Mortals. I will gather the rest of my gladiators. Meet me tonight at the base of the abandoned Soul temple where we shall discuss these matters fully" and then he added " Kung Lao travel to the Out World and find the princess. I insist she attend our conference but my power diminishes with every second I stay in the Nether Realm" With that the Silhouette of such an omnipotent being disappeared and transported back to the heavens. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chilling Students  
  
"Damn it Frost, What the hell do you think your doing? You need to concentrate or you'll never become a worthy ninja of the Lin Kuei." There was a strong sense of anger in the voice of the Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the newly reformed Lin Kuei clan. " Now, watch Me." The icy grip of Sub-Zero's right hand pushed back across his side and in place of the air he had once felt was a blade formed from the watery residue that could be found almost anywhere. And then when the formation of his Kaori blade was complete he turned toward his new recruit. "Frost, much of my power comes from the pendant around my neck. The pendant I won from Sector the former grandmaster of our clan. But with practice you can become a great ninja spectra." With those words frost attempted to mimic her master's movements. Just as he had done Frost slowly pushed her hands to her side. The dewdrops of water began to form and like magnets push together. In the place of what was once an empty space was a glacial dagger. After observing his pupil Sub-Zero congratulated her efforts and walked into the sanctity of his room. Waiting there for him was undoubtedly Raiden who for the Second time came to ask for the aid of the icy warrior. " Sub-Zero again Earth Realm is in danger and again I come to ask for your assistance. Meet me tonight at Shang Tsung's abandoned Soul Temple, there I will explain everything." The words of Raiden came soft yet in an urgent tone. The response of the ninja warrior came swift." For many years the Lin Kuei clan has been a force for evil. Together with your help I was able to reform it. From that day we've became a powerful ally to the OIA (Outworld investigation Agency). I will gladly help your cause on the condition that I may take with me my pupil, Frost." He then quickly added. " I assure you she is a skilled ninja and will in time match my height of proficiency. We will be their tonight. Now leave me be I must meditate for the time being. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cheap shot  
  
The sun loomed over the Shaolin temple as it came to rest on the horizon. Kung Lao had left hours earlier to cater to Raidens last wish in having Princess Kitana be brought to the tower. Liu Kang on the other hand was left at the temple to carry out other assignments until it was absolutely necessary for his departure toward the rendezvous. He had been waling through the halls, traveling toward the gaping doorway that lead to the same courtyard that he had received orders from a God earlier in the day. It was his ambition that told him to stay away from that door, his curiosity that told him to walk closer to it. The closer he got the hard it was to move on until he was finally their in front of a massive gothic style double door ranging as high as a two story building. Liu moved his hand closer to the knob, as it shook in anticipation he turned the knob. The door opened and to his dismal the courtyard was empty. Except for the trees that swayed with the wind and the statues he could stare at for hours after a day of meditating. Liu walked around curious as to what had given him such a strong feeling of distress. With every step he took another stone from the pathway passed behind him and with every breath he breathed more of the courtyard came into focus. It was clear nothing was here when he walked they entirety of the tremendous area. With a deep sigh of disappointment he got ready to turn around. And as he did a small glimpse of the ever so familiar hat of Kung Lao appeared in the corner of his eye. "Kung Lao?" the confused Liu Kang spoke again " I thought you left for Out World?" Laughing Kung Lao jumped into a combat stance unfamiliar to ways of the Shaolin Monks. One of his legs pushed forward and the other pushed back until they were parallel to each other, his hands both came up open fisted, one in front of the other, the way of the crane as it will later be described. The expression on Liu Kangs face changed to one of complete horror when they entirety of his comrade shifted into an all too familiar body, Shang Tsung. Out of shock the monk was unable to block a series of three balls of flames aimed at his chest, and when they hit he fell, his head collided with the concrete surface. Rage filled his body as he got up in pain, reaching out to his inner dragon Liu engaged in a bicycle kick knocking the sorcerer onto his ass. Still in a rage the Shaolin Monk performed a back flip to give himself a few inches of distance between himself and Shang Tsung. And then... a sharp pain pierced his back. From behind him a cautious Quan Chi had without honor performed a spell launching a flaming skull into the back of Liu Kangs Torso. And with that he was done, for good. Recuperating from the last attack Shang Tsung got up and walked over to Liu Kang with a hideous grin on his face. His right hand pulled at the monk's hair until he was forced to his knees. The Sorcerer then laughed finally spoke " You Liu Kang, descendant of Kung Lao are now sentenced death, your fate is the same as of your brother.  
  
And with that Shang Tsung violently twisted his hands and twisted Liu Kangs neck leaving him limp and very much dead. 


End file.
